Peach & Daisy babysit the Koopalings again!
by SonicBoom403
Summary: The sequel to "Peach & Daisy babysit the Koopalings." Bowser and Bowser Jr. are headed off for three days, and after the "success" of Peach and Daisy babysitting the Koopalings last time, Bowser wants the two princesses to babysit them again... for three days! Will the princesses be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1: Three days?

"ATTENTION KOOPALINGS! Get to the Throne Room now!" Bowser's voice roared through speakers all over Bowser's Castle.

Within thirty seconds, the seven Koopalings ran into the Throne Room, with Bowser and Bowser Jr. waiting.

"Alright kids, I got some news for you." Bowser began.

"Am I getting a lifetime supply of wedding cake?!" Morton asked excitedly.

"Did you buy me tickets for a Justin Kooper concert?" Wendy asked.

"Are we kidnapping the princess?" Ludwig asked.

"No, no, and no." Bowser answered.

"Then what?" Ludwig asked again.

"Junior and I have to attend a special meeting far, far away." Bowser announced.

"So we get the castle to ourselves?" Lemmy asked.

"No." Bowser answered.

"Why not?" Iggy asked.

"I don't trust you guys with the castle when I'm gone." Bowser answered.

"So, are we going with you?" Larry asked.

"No, someone will babysit you." Bowser answered.

"I hope it's Kamek." Roy mumbled.

"No, it's not Kamek." Bowser said, overhearing Roy.

"Then who?" Roy asked.

"Since they did such a great job babysitting you guys last month, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy will babysit you guys again." Bowser answered.

"No fair!" Wendy yelled.

"Did you already tell them about this?" Ludwig asked.

"No, but I'll force them to babysit you." Bowser answered.

"Have fun with Mama Peach and Auntie Daisy!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Roy yelled at Junior.

"Pack up and get ready to go! The airship is leaving in ten minutes!" Bowser concluded as the seven Koopalings scrambled off to pack.

"So, why am I going with you?" Bowser Jr. asked his father.

"I like you more than the others." Bowser answered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bowser and Junior met up with the Koopalings at the airship. They all hopped aboard and the airship took off, heading for Princess Peach's castle.

"Are we there yet?" Lemmy asked.

"No." Bowser answered.

"How about now?" Lemmy asked again.

"No!" Bowser answered.

"Now?" Lemmy asked again.

"NO!" Bowser yelled.

"Uh, how about now?" Lemmy asked again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser roared.

After that, Lemmy remained silent for a while. As they were nearing the castle...

"Are we there yet?"

"UGH!"

* * *

Life-long best friends Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were in the middle of an intense match in Mario Party 5. Of course, they were on the same team, playing against computer-controlled Wario and Waluigi.

"These losers don't stand a chance against us!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Even on the hardest difficulty!" Peach added.

"We're just that good at this game!" Daisy laughed.

"You can say that again!" Peach agreed.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the girls' lazy day.

"Ugh, who is trying to ruin our lazy day?" Peach asked herself out loud as she got off of her bed and left the room.

"Whoever it is, they better have a good reason." Daisy answered as she also got off of Peach's bed and followed Peach.

The princesses ran to the door as fast as they could. Peach opened the door to find...

"PEACHY! It's me, Bowser!" Bowser yelled.

"Hey! Only **I** can call her Peachy." Daisy responded.

"Too bad." Bowser growled.

"What do you want now?" Peach asked Bowser in a rather ticked off tone.

"You did such a great job with babysitting the Koopalings last time. Junior and I have business to attend to, and I don't want these guys in the castle when I'm gone, so you two are babysitting them for three days!" Bowser answered.

"THREE DAYS?! No way! I'm not babysitting them again!" Peach responded.

"You better, or I'll kidnap the both of you." Bowser threatened.

"What's it in for us? You should at least pay us for babysitting the offspring of Sa- I mean, uh, you. Can you at least pay us or something?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Bowser answered as he shoved the seven Koopalings into the castle and ran back to the airship.

Peach slammed the door and stared at Daisy.

"If it isn't the cheater!" Iggy said to Daisy.

"Cheater?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, you don't love me anymore, so now I don't love you." Iggy answered.

"I didn't cheat on you, and I never liked you." Daisy responded.

"No need to lie." Iggy said, turning his head away.

"Whatever. Today was supposed to be our lazy day, so go off and do whatever and leave us alone." said Peach.

Peach headed off to her room, with Daisy following her. Roy put his claws together and snickered.

"What do you have in mind?" Ludwig asked.

"Time to wreck the kitchen!" Roy answered.

"You did that last time." Lemmy responded.

"I know, but I don't think Princess Blondie and wannabe fat princess give a crap!" Roy responded back.

"If we go to the kitchen, I'll look for some food! I hope there's wedding cake! It's the best food ever! Nothing tastes better than wedding cake! It's the king of all desserts! It's the king of all food! You can't beat wedding cake!" Morton blabbered.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up, will ya?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Morton answered.

The seven Koopalings headed off for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: What a mess!

The Koopalings walked into Peach's kitchen, finding it with ease, unlike the last time they were at Peach's castle.

"Let's have some fun!" Roy exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles.

Every Koopaling except Ludwig started to destroy the kitchen. Morton quickly took notice.

"Why aren't you destroying the kitchen with us, Ludwig? It's fun! You're missing out! Are you sure you don't want to?" Morton asked.

"I don't want the princesses to get angry at me." Ludwig answered.

"They're not in the mood to get angry at us!" Roy responded.

"They sounded pretty angry before." Ludwig responded back.

"Maybe I should rephrase what I said. They're angry but they won't give a crap about what we're doing." Roy corrected himself.

"Come on Ludwig! It's not like you have anything better to do." Larry added.

"No need to be a buttkisser to the princesses." Roy said, agreeing with Larry.

"I'm not." Ludwig mumbled.

"Yes you are." Roy responded.

"Am not." Ludwig argued.

"Am too." Roy argued back.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"What's all that noise?" someone outside of the kitchen asked out loud.

The Koopalings all jumped after hearing the mysterious person speak. A blue Toad and a yellow Toad walked into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOSH! THE KOOPALINGS ARE IN THE CASTLE!" the yellow Toad screamed.

"WE GOT TO THE TELL THE PRINCESSES!" the blue Toad also screamed.

The two Toads continued to freak out as they ran out of the kitchen.

"That was awkward." Iggy mumbled.

"Not as awkward as your face." Roy snickered.

* * *

The two Toads ran up to Peach's room as fast as they could. They slammed on the door multiple times before Peach opened it.

"Yes?" Peach greeted.

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE US PRINCESS, BUT THE KOOPALINGS ARE HERE!" the blue Toad shouted.

"We already know that they're here." Peach responded.

"Y-you do?" The two Toads asked in unison.

"Yeah. We're babysitting them." said Daisy.

"But why would you babysit those demons?" the yellow Toad asked.

"Bowser's forcing us to. We had to babysit them here last month, when we were supposed to have a Girls Day, so you weren't here." Peach answered.

"But they're Koopalings! They're gonna destroy the castle!" the blue Toad yelled.

"No they won't. Relax. They were fine last time, but Iggy was a bit of a pain." Peach responded.

"Where are they anyways?" Daisy asked.

"In the kitchen... destroying it!" The yellow Toad answered.

"Oh great." Peach mumbled.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Daisy asked.

"Uh... we don't know." the two Toads answered.

"What do you think Peachy?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Maybe we can show them to their rooms. We can even lock them in too!" Peach suggested.

"Great idea!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Come on everyone!" Peach announced as she gestured Daisy and the two Toads to follow her.

* * *

When the two princesses and the two Toads made it to the kitchen, they found Ludwig yelling at the other Koopalings.

"What happened here?!" Peach asked.

"My idiotic siblings screwed around with the kitchen." Ludwig answered.

"I see, but why?" Peach asked.

"I don't know." Ludwig answered.

"Well, we'll bring you to your rooms now! Let's go!" Daisy announced, leading the Koopalings.

Peach and the two Toads remained in the kitchen.

"Can you two please clean up this mess?" Peach asked.

"Yes, your highness." The two Toads answered as they started to clean up the mess.

Peach left the kitchen to catch up with the others.

"Alright, let's go find the rooms you'll be staying in." Peach announced.

The two princesses and the seven Koopalings walked over to one of the "wings" of the castle, where the guestrooms were located.

"You guys will be staying in these guestrooms." said Peach.

"No kidding." Roy mumbled.

"Pardon?" Peach asked.

"I mean, I want the one with the purple door!" Roy answered.

"Right." Peach said as she turned away from Roy.

"You guys can each choose your room." said Daisy.

"Alright, I pick the one with the blue door." Ludwig said as he placed his belongings at the door.

"I want the orange one!" Lemmy yelled as he ran to the orange door and hugged it. After a few seconds he started to lick the door.

"Like I said, the purple one's mine." said Roy.

"Uh, I want the green one." Iggy said nervously.

"Green? That's a wimpy color!" Roy responded.

"So Junior and King Dad are wimpy?" Iggy asked.

"Junior's wimpy. King Dad isn't, but he seems to take a liking to wimpy colors." Roy answered.

"Hmmm, I want the pink one." Wendy decided as she approached a pink door.

"What to choose, what to choose. The red one? Nah. The gray one? Too dull. The taupe one? No, my name's not Pudding! Uh, the white one? Ooh, a black one!" Morton babbled.

"I guess I'll go with the light blue room." Larry decided.

"OK, those will be your rooms. Goodbye!" Peach concluded as she and Daisy left.

* * *

When Peach and Daisy returned to Peach's room, they continued to play Mario Party 5. The same two Toads from before showed up at Peach's room a few minutes later.

"Princesses, may we come in?" the yellow Toad asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure." Peach answered.

The two Toads opened the door and waddled into Peach's room.

"Is the kitchen all nice and tidy now?" Peach asked.

"Yes, princess." the yellow Toad answered.

"Also, dinner will be ready soon." the blue Toad added.

"You might want to round up the Koopalings when it's time for dinner." said the yellow Toad.

"Will do!" Peach responded.

And with that, the two Toads left Peach's room and closed the door.

"I hope they won't act as stupid as they did last time." said Daisy.

"I hope so too..." Peach responded.

* * *

**The taupe room? What color is that? Pudding? It's just a reference to a character from Space Channel 5 named Pudding. Apparently her favorite color is taupe, from what I've heard.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering up the Koopalings

Each Koopaling was now getting situated in his or her room, unpacking their belongings. This wouldn't be lasting much longer, as the princesses are going to gather them all up for dinner. It wasn't going to be easy though.

"Which Koopaling should we get first?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Ludwig, I guess." Peach answered.

* * *

The princesses headed for the room that Ludwig was staying in. It took about a minute to get there, since the guestrooms weren't right near Peach's room. Because Ludwig's door was locked, Peach gently knocked on the door. She heard horribly-played music from the other side of the room.

"Great, now he won't be able to hear us." Daisy said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Peach sighed in annoyance and knocked on the door slightly louder. The princesses waited for a few more seconds, but there was still no answer. Peach knocked on the door even louder, and again there was no answer.

"Ludwig! You better open up!" Daisy yelled.

The music stopped playing after Daisy yelled.

"Did I just hear something?" Ludwig asked himself before resuming to playing more music.

"Great... just Peachy." Daisy mumbled.

Peach sighed in annoyance again and started banging on the door constantly.

"OPEN UP!" both princesses yelled in unison.

There was still no answer.

"How about we knock the door down?" Daisy suggested.

"I don't think the two of us are strong enough to do that, even if we are very powerful when together." Peach responded.

"Do you happen to have a battering ram?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, but I let Toad borrow it a few days ago." Peach answered.

"Maybe we should ask him for it back." Daisy suggested.

"It's not worth the time." Peach responded.

Daisy sighed. Both princesses started slamming their fists into the door until their hands started to hurt. Their hands were in pain after thirty seconds.

"I give up!" Daisy moaned.

"Maybe we should get back to him later." Peach suggested.

Daisy nodded in agreement. The two princesses walked away from the blue door to find another Koopaling. Ludwig opened his door after they left.

"I could've sworn I heard some loud noises out here." Ludwig said to himself as he eyed the princesses and followed them.

Peach and Daisy decided to try Lemmy next. Ludwig showed up as they approached the door to the room Lemmy is staying in.

"Look who decided to come out." Daisy said as she stared at Ludwig.

"You two were making all that noise?" Ludwig asked.

"Um, yeah. We're trying to gather all of you because it's almost dinnertime." Peach answered.

"And now you decide to respond." Daisy said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm a bit deaf, you know." Ludwig responded.

"We didn't know that." said Peach.

"Yeah, and your music was pretty loud too." Daisy added.

"Well, sorry." Ludwig mumbled as he moved a few feet back and waited.

Lemmy's door was locked too, so Peach knocked on the door. Lemmy answered right away.

"Hi guys!" Lemmy greeted in a happy tone.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy announced.

"We already know that, girlfriend." Peach responded.

"Come on in! You guys will get front row seats to my new act!" Lemmy announced as he pushed the princesses and Ludwig into his room.

"Uh, Lemmy, can we do this later?" Peach asked.

"Why?" Lemmy asked back.

"We only stopped by because we're having dinner soon. We're just gathering you all beforehand." Peach answered.

"Oh..." Lemmy responded as he got off of his bouncy ball.

The two Koopalings and the two princesses exited the room and headed for the next room. Iggy's room was right next to Lemmy's so they decided to get Iggy next.

"I got this." said Lemmy.

Lemmy closed his eyes started to knock on the door as if he were playing the drums. Iggy answered within a few seconds and Lemmy continued to "knock," but now he was hitting Iggy.

"What are you doing bro?" Iggy asked, staring at Lemmy.

"Oh, sorry Iggy." Lemmy said as he stopped hitting Iggy.

"We're having dinner soon, so we're just gathering all of you before it's ready." Peach said to Iggy.

"Oh. And why is _she_ here?" Iggy asked, pointing directly at Daisy.

"I don't know about you, but I'm Peach's bestie." Daisy answered.

"If you ask me, Rosalina would make a better bestie." Iggy responded.

"Rosalina?! That princess wannabe? No way! Peach and I have been best pals since we were very little!" Daisy shouted at Iggy.

"It's true. I barely even know the princess wannabe." said Peach.

"Ah, whatever. Daisy's a jerk... and she nags a lot." Iggy responded.

"No I'm not!" Daisy yelled.

"Can it wannabe fat princess." Iggy said with a small, demented giggle.

"You're starting to sound like Roy, and I don't like it!" Daisy responded.

Daisy was about to tackle Iggy, but Iggy slammed the door in Daisy's face, causing Daisy to hit the door.

"OHMYGOSHDAISY!" Peach screamed.

Ludwig opened Iggy's door and dragged Iggy out of the room.

"I'm OK, don't worry about me." said Daisy.

"I think I made the ginger a bit uglier!" Iggy snickered.

"I'm not even ugly! I'm sexy and I know it!" Daisy responded as she shook her butt and giggled.

"So am I, but we don't make a good match." Iggy responded.

"He would've said the opposite last month." Peach giggled to herself.

"Come on bro, we need to gather up the rest of our siblings." said Lemmy.

"Ugh, alright. Just make sure that the ugly princess isn't standing next to me." Iggy agreed.

Daisy ignored Iggy's comment as the crew headed off the next Koopaling, who was Morton. Lemmy was about to knock, but Daisy held him back so that he wouldn't end up hitting Morton, if he was to do the same that he did with Iggy. Peach knocked on the door, loud enough for Morton to hear.

"Hello, hello! Hola my brothers! Hola princesses! It's me, Morton! Don't worry, I know why you're here. You wanted to hear my latest and greatest speech that I just finished working on! Come on in. Prepare to be blown back by the epicness of my speech!" Morton greeted as he pushed everyone into the room he was staying in.

"Sorry Morton, but now's not the time to -" Peach started.

"Silly Princess Peach, there is always time to listen to my speeches! Anytime, anywhere!" Morton interrupted.

"No, we're having dinner soon, and we're just gathering you and your siblings." Peach explained.

"Dinner?! Yay! Will there be any wedding cake? I love wedding cake, you know! It's the best food ever! I eat it everyday! How can you go a day without eating wedding cake? It's impossible, right?" Morton babbled.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Daisy said as everyone left the room, with Morton still talking about wedding cake as he exited.

"Next is Larry." Peach announced as she approached the light blue door, which was the entrance for the room that Larry was staying in.

The door was unlocked, and Morton decided to burst in and start to talk like usual.

"Hey Larry! It's me, Morton! Yeah, we're going to be eating dinner! We're looking for our siblings so that we can go down and eat! Come on! Let's go! What are you waiting for, you lazy bum? Get up and let's go! I'm starving!" Morton greeted Larry.

"That's real nice, Morton. I'm coming." Larry grumbled as he walked out of the room to follow the others.

Roy's room was next. The two princesses and the five Koopalings were deciding over who would knock the door, I don't know they're doing this.

"I nominate Iggy!" Daisy said with a sinister grin on her face.

"No way! He'll pound the heck out of me!" Iggy rejected.

"Who else votes for Iggy?" Daisy asked.

Everybody each raised a hand.

"Fine." Iggy grumbled as he knocked gently on the door.

Everybody stood back, waiting for Roy to come out of the room. Roy opened the door and rammed into Iggy, sending him flying towards Daisy.

"Ewwwwwwww! The wannabe fat princess touched me!" Iggy shrieked.

"Wimp!" Roy yelled.

"Actually, _you_ touched me." Daisy corrected.

"You both touched each other, let's just leave it at that." Ludwig decided.

"Well, why did you wimps come to my door?" Roy asked.

"We're having dinner anytime now." Peach answered.

"I can tell that Princess Daisy, AKA wannabe fat princess, is excited for dinner." Roy snickered.

"You seriously need to stop calling me that, Mr. Pee Pee Koopa." Daisy responded.

"Nobody dares to call me that!" Roy yelled.

"This FanFic doesn't need potty humor." Ludwig commented.

"Fine, Mr. Lazy Bum Koopa it is." Daisy decided, remembering another nickname that she and Peach gave Roy last time.

"All that's left is Wendy, and then we can eat! Hooray! I'm starving! I love wedding cake! That and talking! Those are my two favorite things, but you probably knew that, right? Let's go get Wendy and eat! Yay!" Morton announced.

The group approached the door to Wendy's room. Roy started pounding on the door as hard as he could.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Wendy screamed.

"Open up!" Roy responded.

"Why should I?!" Wendy asked.

"Under Princess Peach's orders." Roy answered.

"No! She's not my boss." Wendy responded.

"I have some new makeup for you!" Roy randomly said.

Wendy opened the door and ran out.

"Where?! Where?! Gimme it!" Wendy ordered.

"Say what?" Roy asked.

"The makeup you have for me." Wendy answered.

"Oh, I didn't have any makeup for you." Roy chuckled.

"You suck!" Wendy yelled.

"Cheer up, we're eating dinner in a few minutes." said Peach.

"How is this that supposed to cheer me up?" Wendy asked.

"You can eat pretty much anything you want." Peach answered.

"Ooooooh! Is it a buffet? That would be awesome! A wedding cake buffet would be even better!" Morton randomly started talking like usual.

"No, when we go down, you tell my servants what you want and the chef will make it within ten to twenty minutes." Peach answered.

"Oh, that's still good though." Morton responded.

"I'm starving! Let's go!" Roy announced.


	4. Chapter 4: A Restaurant in the Castle?

"It's chow time!" Iggy yelled as he ran down to the castle's kitchen.

A bunch of Toad chefs were in the kitchen. They stared at Iggy when they heard him scream.

"Is... is that a Koopaling?" one of the Toad chefs asked the others.

"I think it is." Another one answered.

"EVERYONE SCREAM AND RUN IN CIRCLES!" Another Toad chef yelled.

The Toad chefs started to scream and run in circles as the rest of the crew arrived.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"There's a Koopaling in here!" One of the Toad chefs responded as he ran up to the princess, only to find the other Koopalings behind her.

"Oh no! They're all here!" The Toad chef yelled.

"EVERYONE SCREAM AND RUN IN CIRCLES!" Another Toad chef yelled.

The Toad chefs continued to scream and run in circles.

"Guys, calm down!" Peach commanded.

The Toad chefs stopped screaming and running in circles.

"They're here for a reason." Peach continued.

"Why? They're our enemies!" One of the Toad chefs responded.

"Bowser's forcing us to babysit them for three days." Peach answered.

"But they're going to wreck the place!" Another Toad chef moaned.

"No they won't, right guys?" Peach asked the Koopalings.

"Uh, right!" Roy answered.

"Stay true to that." Daisy added.

"So, we gotta feed them?" One of the Toad chefs asked.

"Yes." Peach answered.

"Come on everyone! Let's eat! I'm starving! Even though King Dad bought us food from Burger Toad on the way here, I'm still hungry! I could eat a Mega Mushroom at this rate! What are we waiting for? Hope to it, chef boys! We're all hungry! Especially me!" Morton interrupted.

"Alright, today is 'Eat whatever you want' night. That means you can have anything you want for dinner, just as long as we can cook it." One of the Toad chefs said.

"A restaurant in the castle? Wow!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"No, it's not a restaurant." The Toad chef responded.

"Close enough." said Lemmy.

"I know what I want!" Morton sang.

The Toad chef took out a notepad and a pen.

"So, everyone's decided already?" The chef asked.

"Yes, I want wedding cake! With white frosting, six and a half layers, a creamy filling, sprinkle decorations, and a Gym Leader Korrina figurine on the top!" Morton ordered first.

"Uh, this is dinner, not dessert." Daisy complained.

"The chef said we could eat whatever we wanted, right mister chef guy?" Morton asked the chef.

"Yes I did." The Toad chef answered.

"Ha! I win!" Morton gloated.

"Yeah, whatever." Daisy mumbled.

"Besides, you two princesses once had double chocolate cake for dinner before." The Toad chef added.

"Yeah, when we were fifteen!" Peach responded.

"But still..." said the Toad chef.

"Alright punk, I want some steak! Make it extra juicy! I also want some ribs too!" Roy ordered.

"How rude!" Daisy commented.

"Zip it." Roy said as he glared at Daisy.

"If Morton is having wedding cake, then I want ice cream!" Lemmy shouted.

"What kind?" The Toad chef asked.

"Chocolate and vanilla swirl!" Lemmy answered.

"Oh boy, this is going to turn into dessert time instead of dinner." Daisy whispered to Peach, who was sitting right next to her.

"Tell me about it." Peach whispered back.

"Pardon?" The Toad chef asked, wondering what the princesses were whispering about.

"Oh, nothing. Please continue!" Peach answered.

"They're probably going to share a meal for dinner because they're butt-buddies, but Daisy's gonna eat it all since she wants to be fat!" Roy joked.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled.

"No, you shut up! I'm trying to order dinner here!" Iggy randomly yelled.

"Sheesh..." both Daisy and Roy mumbled.

"I want tacos! Lots and lots of them!" Iggy shouted excitedly.

"Just don't fart after you eat them!" said Roy.

"Tacos don't make me fart." Iggy commented.

"Please don't even mention farting. There's already too many fan fictions out there involving people like us farting." Daisy announced.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Iggy responded, face palming.

"Yeah, enough of that. I want salad!" Larry announced.

"Make that two!" Peach exclaimed.

"No, make that three." Daisy added.

"Salad freaks." Roy thought to himself as he snickered out loud.

"I want lobster. Make sure it's perfect, or I won't eat it! It has to be absolutely PERFECT, you hear me?!" Wendy barked.

"Uh, yes-sir, I mean, ma'am." The Toad chef responded as he continued writing stuff on the notepad.

"I'll eat anything. I'm game for anything." Ludwig ordered.

"I think that translates to one of everything!" Roy added.

"No it doesn't, dear brother." Ludwig responded.

"In my mind it does." Roy responded back.

"Well then, I'll just have pizza with any toppings you can think of." Ludwig finally decided.

"Alright, sounds good. Everything will be served in about twenty minutes." The Toad chef announced as he and the other chefs walked into the cooking room.

"Twenty minutes?! But I'm starving!" Roy complained.

"Go eat a rock if you're so hungry!" Iggy responded.

"I'll make you eat a rock!" Roy yelled.

"So, what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Larry asked.

"Do whatever, I guess." Peach responded.

Larry nodded. The Koopalings all left the kitchen and went back to the rooms that they were each staying in.

"So, what do you want to do?" Peach asked Daisy.

"Play some more Mario Party!" Daisy answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Peach exclaimed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. I didn't feel like working on any fanfics for a while. However, I did come up with some decent ideas for this fanfic during the long hiatus, which should make things interesting.

Who's Gym Leader Korrina? She's a character in Pokemon X & Y, and she's a pretty neat character. She's one of my new favorite Pokemon characters.


End file.
